26 October 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-10-26 ; Comments *Around 6 minutes missing from show. The first track is missing (the only missing track) Files a-c are the main stream of the SL Tapes while file d is the dance edit. File 1 is a new continuous portion from the Rich 200 running from 11:04pm to 00:40am and file b continues the continous portion to 00:53. Some missing Peel intros and outros surrounding the dance tracks later in the show account for the remaning missing minutes. *Notable first plays include two tracks from Wckr Spgt - a late addition to the running order after Peel heard the record for the first time that morning - and three tracks from the My Bloody Valentine's landmark album Loveless. Three more from the latter release are promised on the next night's show. *It's Sheila birthday once midnight comes around, and Peel plays her a song. *John claims to be wearing a Captain Beefheart T-shirt. Sessions *Boo Radleys, #3. Recorded 1991-09-05. Track "Boo Faith" available on CD "Learning To Walk" (Rough Trade), though miscredited on the release as coming from a previous session. Other tracks, no known commercial release. *Cherry Forever, #1 (rpt). Recorded 1991-06-30. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Catherine Wheel: Let Me Down Again (12" promo - Black Metallic) Fontana CWDJ 1 (back announced) *'File 1' cuts in during next track 3:30 into programme *Public Enemy: How To Kill A Radio Consultant (album – Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam 468751 2 *Big Black: Columbian Necktie (album - Songs About Fucking) Blast First BFFP 19 *Bloodfire Posse & Fragga Ranks: Drop The Bomb (7") Studio Worx TBFP 010 *Boo Radleys: Smile Fades Fast (session) *Cherry Forever: Back To Back (session) *''John's CD mountain is 12' 4" tall'' *Justified Ancients Of Mu Mu: It's Grim Up North (12") KLF Communications JAMS 028R *''(JP: 'Overcooked by a factor of 10.')'' *''11''.30 news (edited out) *Captain Condoms Great Captain (7" - Kinda Kool EP) Public Bath PB 8 *''John mentions Jon Savage's "England's Dreaming", a history of punk, but laments that the Desperate Bicycles were overlooked.'' *Desperate Bicycles: Smokescreen (7") Refill RR1 *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Pick Up The Pace (album - Think, It Ain't Illegal Yet) EMI 3604 / Murdertone File a begins *Milk: Claws (LP - Tantrum) Eve *Wckr Spgt: International Church of Pancakes (EP) Jupa - added to running order at last minute *Wckr Spgt: Francis Mitterrand (EP) Jupa *Pounding System: 'Freedom Is Coming (12")' (Solid Pleasure) not on file a but on file d *Cherry Forever: 'Higher Than Heaven' (Peel Session) *''(During the previous track it has become 27 Oct and is therefore Sheila's birthday, so the next record is for her. Peel mentions it's the first time in 20 years they haven't been together on the day.)'' *Linda Jones: Your Precious Love *Flying Saucer: Real (7" EP) 62 Teenbeat File a ends and File b begins *Boo Radleys: Towards The Light / Lazy Day (Peel Session) *Samba Mapangala & Orchestra Virunga: Toweli Nini (LP -- Feet On Fire) Stern's Africa *Dr Phibes & The House Of Wax: Hazy Lazy Hologram (EP) 50 Seel Street *Poor Righteous Teachers: Pure Poverty (LP - Pure Poverty ) Profile Records also on file d *My Bloody Valentine: Only Shallow / Loomer / When You Sleep ( LP - Loveless) Creation File 1 ends 58s into last of three tracks above *Gamagucci: The Gamagucci (LP - It's Thinking Time) *Poster Children: Down In The Desert (split single with Thin White Rope) Clawfist *King Tubby & The Upsetter: Spanish Town also on file d *Cherry Forever: 'Spook' (Peel Session) File b ends at 00:53 *Terry Edwards: 'Container Drivers (12"-Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall)' (Stim) (back announced on file c recorded on file d) 'File c '''starts at 01:02 *(1 a.m. news - not recorded)'' *Fall: 'The Container Drivers (LP-Grotesque (After The Gramme))' (Rough Trade) :(JP: 'Terry also points out in his letter, "Jacko the mindermast" (shouldn't that be mastermind?) "behind Stiff Records had an interesting Dandelion single the other day: Bill Oddie performing On Ilkley Moor Baht'At in the manner of Joe Cocker, and yourself on the B side singing Hare Krishna." He says, "We think it's time you gave it an airing on the show. Don't be shy." No chance Terry, and I suspect that I own all of the copies apart from the one that you found. Also featuring on that particular recording was John Walters, and indeed the Pig.') *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Sex & Drugs And (LP-Buttocks)' (Stuff) :(JP: They sound like a chemically adjusted Slade on that.') *(edit on File c with a strange interjection) *Mystic Revealers: 'Got To Be A Better Way (v/a album - Freedom From Debt) World Development Movement WDM001C (only on file d) *Pinchers: 'No One Knows (7")' (Xterminator) (only on file d) *''(time check: 1.17 a.m.)'' (9:27 into File c) *Cop Shoot Cop: 'Feel Good (LP-White Noise)' (Big Cat UK) :(JP: 'A letter from Scott Keeler, who writes to me from Fife, and he says, "Mr. Peel" (I like that, a little respect), "reference the recent T. Rex / Marc Bolan revival, I found a T. Rex album, double at that, on Cube Records, and found that you, sir, appear on said double LP telling a somewhat strange tale on the theme of the album in general. I wondered if you would inform the lesser informed of the public, i.e. me, by telling me what it's all about." Well, the thing is that Marc had written these stories and I'd read them actually from the stage of the Royal Albert Hall, I think probably twice and from Stage One of the small parts of the Festival (Hall) on at least one occasion. About three or four years ago, because there are two separate bits of this story...well, it's not really a story, I mean it doesn't really make a great deal of sense to be honest with you, but I combined them anyway, and during one of the ICA Rock Weeks, I crept on between bands and sat cross-legged on the stage as I had done at the Albert Hall, Festival Hall and various other venues, and read the self-same stories. The reaction from the audience wasn't what I had expected at all. They were completely in a sense oblivious to it. They neither threw things, or shrieked abuse, or applauded or did anything. When I'd finished, I just got off, disappeared and they obviously thought, "What the hell was all that about?"') *Tyrannosaurus Rex: 'The Misty Coast Of Albany (LP-Unicorn)' (Regal Zonophone) (featuring JP at the end, but which he brusquely cuts off) *''edit at 17:34 into file (around 1.26am)'' *Last Party: 'Creature Lake (LP-Cacophony On Port Hampton - Singles And Rarities)' (Harvey)'' (only on file d)'' *Boo Radleys: 'Boo Faith' (Peel Session) Their version of New Order's True Faith. :(JP: 'At 2 o'clock it's going to become 1 o'clock again in a rather confusing way, and I did volunteer to do an extra hour, but they said, "No no no, kind of you, but we'll let Neil James do it instead."') However, the BBC had no such qualms on 24 October 1992 where John delivered a 4-hour show during the end of British Summer Time. *''(edit at 22:45)'' *C-Force: 'Don't Look Down (Steve Proctor Dub Mix) (12")' (Devotion)'' (only on file d)'' *''(JP - 'Styling themselves Frothy Murmurs also has a fax machine under the bes, and says can you please play something by Hugo Lago or Throwing Muses . Well as it happens, no I can't!')'' *''(edit at 22:58)'' *Courtney Love(2): 'Hey Antoinette (7")' (Feel Good All Over) (only on file d) *Crust: 'Good Friday (LP-Crust)' (Trance Syndicate) *''(edit at 25:36)'' *Tabu Ley Rochereau: Seli-Ja (only on file d) *Cherry Forever: 'Down And Around' (Peel Session) *Moe Tucker: 'Blue, All The Way To Canada (LP-I Spent A Week There The Other Night)' (New Rose) also on file d :(JP: 'Weird, fat and Vegas, all the qualities we look for on this programme.') File ;Name *a) L005a *b) L005b *c) L043.1 *d) JP 91 - Weird Fat and Vegas *1) 1991-10-26 Peel Show R193 ;Length *a) 00:46:03 (from 00:24:25) *b) 00:44:55 *c) 00:45.06 (to 00:33:43) *d) 1:25:49 (from 42:40) *1) 01:34:05 ;Other *a) Show starts around midway of the first side and continues on the second. *b) The whole of the second side is from this show. *Files created from L005 of SL Tapes. Many thanks to Roger! *c) File created from L043 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. Last 14 minutes come from 27 October 1991. *d) Created from L063 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to ML (ripper). *1) File created from R193 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) http://tiny.cc/3szdt *b) http://tiny.cc/uhz9v *c) Mooo *1) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Rich 200